Semiconductor devices may include integrated circuits such as metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistors. As the size and design rule of the semiconductor device gradually continue to decrease, the scaling down of the MOS transistor has been accelerated. The scaling down of the MOS transistor may induce short channel effects and thus operation characteristics of the semiconductor device can be reduced.